Only for his benefit
by sherlockedandlokied
Summary: Sophie moved into 221 B Baker street with her Aunt Mather from Australia. Will she get along with her new housemates? will she be able to keep her feelings for the tall dark man her Aunt seems to look after a secret? Rated M for later chapters. Please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock Story

Chapter one

Twenty six year old Sophie Hunt never knew what possessed her to leave her happy little home in Australia and travel to always rainy London. Maybe she was bored with her current life, Maybe she was sick of her job, Maybe no man seemed to fit her wants in the town she lived. However it was most likely the need to reconnect with the family that stayed behind years ago when the rest of the family migrated out. It was only one sister on her mums side and some Cousins on her fathers side, but when the invite came from her Aunt to move over for a little while she jumped at the chance. Her mother though was a little more worried. Growing up her older sister was a bit of a wild child and had often fallen in with the wrong crowd. She knew that Martha was a model citizen now but things about her old lifestyle (like the drinking and marijuana) made her fear for her daughters safety. Martha had assured her that everything was better now and that Sophie would come to no harm living and working with her. reluctantly her mum agreed to the arrangement, kissed Sophie and packed her onto the plane bound for London. All she knew about her new life was that she would be living with her Aunt Martha in place she owned. There were two other residence at 221B Baker street but her Aunt wouldn't go into much detail about who they were or what they did for a living. Sophie didn't mind though, she was just looking forward to the new life England offered, minus the rain. She loved the summer days in Australia (even if they at times got to 42 degrees) and would miss going to the white sandy beach about 20 minutes from her house. Sophie also loved to take care of herself, therefore she ran every morning around the neighbourhood and ate healthy...most of the time. She was lean but not thin, she liked her hour glass shape and did her best to keep it. Her long two toned hair was blonde on top and light brown underneath, a natural sun kissed look from all the time outside. Being an Australian she would have loved to have a tan like the rest of the girls, but her heritage just made her go from white to red, back to white every time she didn't put sunscreen on.

Sophie

She reached London jet lagged and sore from trying to sleep upright in her tiny airplane chair, but as soon as she reached her Aunt in the arrivals her throbbing head and stiff legs were forgotten and she wrapped her arms around her Aunts neck and whispered her hello. The taxi ride was pleasant and not once had her Aunt stop speaking about the places they were driving through. As Sophie looked out the window her Aunt told her about the house she would be living in and how she would be helping with cooking, cleaning, food shopping and any other thing her Aunt needed help with. As well as working part time in the small café at the front. Sophie thought to herself that it was a shame her Aunt never had a daughter to help with these things but was glad it was giving her a chance for an adventure in a new place. The taxi pulled up on the side of the road in front of a long line of doors. She took note of her new front door, gold numbers read 221B on a black door, or was it dark green she couldn't tell from where she now stood on the sidewalk. "Grab your things dear and come on in" Martha said trying her best to hold her umbrella and usher the young women inside. Sophie wheeled her suitcase up the stairs and through the door and took a quick look around, It was simple and modern but inviting. She smiled to herself 'this is going to home' she thought.

Then out of nowhere a gunshot sounded from somewhere upstairs, both Sophie and Martha hit the ground expecting it to be followed by others but nothing else came. "That bloody man, I've told him hundreds of times..." Martha raised herself off the ground and began ascending the stairs "Just in that room for now Hun" she said pointing to the door on Sophie's right, "Ill be back in a moment" Her feet quickly disappeared up the stairs and Sophie was all alone, a little shaken, thinking about what on earth the tenant upstairs must do for a living to own and be able to fire a gun. She slowly moved into the room on her right, pulling her suitcase behind her, as she listened to the yelling upstairs. This must have been her Aunts room it was large but it looked to be her lounge room and bedroom all as one with a decorative divider sectioning off the bedroom part. Sophie crept around the room admiring the belongings collected over what looked to be years. Some small fragile figures of children, china plates and frames with black and white photos. They were on shelves, tables, the window ledge and any space that was spare (which was almost none now). The door at the end led to a very large kitchen and she was about to step inside when she realized that the voices upstairs had stopped.

She stilled listened carefully to see if she could hear anything, nothing to begin with but then the sound of her Aunt yelling upstairs as feet, almost at a run, coming down the stairs. Sophie braced herself and just as she had predicted, the door swung open and there stood a man about mid thirty's, very tall, very dark, very handsome with piercing blue eyes and who, Sophie thought, didn't look to pleased with the new housemate. She sucked in a breath of air waiting for the yelling but all he did was stand there looking at her, then her bag, then at her again. He tilted his head and looked into her eyes as he stepped into the now very small feeling room. She had never been attracted to men a few years older than herself but he was panty wetingly beautiful, she blushed at her own thought. She saw her Aunt appear behind him and within an instance she had moved around him and stood between the pair. "What makes you think you can come into my quarters like this?" Mather asked him. He took a minute than spoke. "I merely wanted to come introduce myself to the person who will most likely be cleaning my flat, riffling though my things and making my barely eatable dinner. Much like you do currently" He said finally breaking his gaze from Sophie to the older women standing in front of him. "The nerve..."she said trailing away "ahhh ummm Sophie this it Sherlock Holms from upstairs," she turned to Sophie with soft eyes "He... ahh... works with the police" Sherlock rolled his eyes at the back of the women's head and stepped around her getting much to close to Sophie for her liking. "Please Mrs Hudson don't insult my superior intelligence by grouping me in with those buffoons" His tone was sharp when he spoke. Sophie was lost for words for a moment than plucking up the nerve she stuck out her hand and smiled "Hello Mr Holmes I'm Sophie Hunt, Mather's niece." He looked at her hand then at her eyes again "Great an Australian living under the same roof as me." he said finally turning away from her and stalking out of the room "Why don't you just go to the local gaol if you want a convict to live with us Mrs Hudson" he shouted climbing the stairs with his hands behind his back smiling to himself.

Sophie and Mrs Hudson were left standing in the room, Sophie with her hand still out and Mrs Hudson going a bit red.

...

Sherlock

'that should spice things up a bit' Sherlock thought to himself as he walked though his apartment to the far windows. The joke had been stupid about her being a convict but he had found himself at a lost for intelligent words when she spoke to him. It was very unusual that he was rattled and it gave him feelings that he hadn't felt. Although he couldn't place them they gave him symptoms of loss, gurgling in the bottom of his stomach and this stupid smile on his face for no reason. "Blast" he spat at himself, this girl would be around all the time now. He knew Mrs Hudson was going to bring someone in to help her out now and then as she had spoken to John about it, But this relation was... was... Beautiful... he turned to face the middle of the room. The thought had taken him by surprise but he brushed it away as only himself noticing the fact that society would find someone like her Beautiful. These kinds of thought would need to be explored more not because they were interesting but because he was bored and Mrs Hudson had already yelled at him this afternoon about firing his gun at the wall.

He curled himself up on the couch, facing the wall, deep in thought as Sophie and Mrs Hudson climbed stairs past his place and opened the door on the next apartment, the one above his, the one that John would have inhabited if he had not married Mary. Slowly pulling himself into reality he herd Sophie shuffle around upstairs walking around her new surroundings. Mrs Hudson knocked on his open door both with her hand and her voice and walked in clasping her hands. "Sherlock I know having someone new around makes you uncomfortable but she's family, my family, and i want her to stay for a while" The older women gave him her best puppy dog eyes. silence filled the room as they stared at one another. Finally Sherlock huffed and said to her "I thought you would have put the kettle on by now" and with that Mrs Hudson smiled and hurriedly left the room. He looked up at his ceiling. John had to have known about this and he didn't give Sherlock any warning, that man was getting worse now he was married. This arrangement was going to be interesting for everyone, but how could he take advantage of it and use it to his benefit?

...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for following. Let me know what your thinking by leaving a review.

Chapter two

Sophie

About two weeks had passed since her arrival and he had not really spoken to her. She made him his tea just as her Aunt had shown her, she bought him his dinner and only picked things up off the floor and never touched the table in the kitchen, not because she was lazy but the first time she did she got the fright of her life.

She was clearing away old newspapers from Sherlock's place. For some reason they all seemed to find their way to the kitchen table. Just as she as she picked the last one she saw a rat in a plastic pan with its guts pinned out in different directions. She screamed and jumped back letting all the papers fall out of her arms onto the floor. He walked in casually and looked between her, the rat and the papers on the floor. "I thought you were cleaning not dumping things on the floor" he spoke inquiringly, but they both knew he was making fun. "WHAT IS THAT?" Sophie pointed to the dead rat. "Its a rat" Sherlock said now turning his attentions to the table " I know you have them in Australia so why are you surprized to see them here?" His tone was almost board but there was a hint of laughter in it as well. He turned and left the kitchen with Sophie following close behind. " I think what you meant to say was why is it there" He turned and sat on the couch, sticking his head down to watch the computer screen. She was taken aback, never had anyone been so blunt and dismissive of her. She was disgusted at his behaviour but knew deep down that if he just asked she would have jumped his bones there and then. God he was handsome, even in his pyjamas. He must have watched her thinking because just as she finished her thought, he once again had his attention on her. She looked off to one side trying hide the blush that threatened to creep over her collarbone. "Is there something you would like to say?" He asked giving her a raised eyebrow " No.." she replied a little to quickly " just...aahh...get rid of that rat if you want me back in here." Sophie swiftly walked out of the room and down the stairs eager to put as much distance between herself and the reason she was now blushing.

After that she kept her distance from him only really entering his apartment when he was away on his jobs. She had been introduced to John and Mary and found them to be very welcoming. She enjoyed having John around, it seemed to balance out Sherlock. and keep his attention off her. Sophie started her little job at the café downstairs and helped her Aunt out with the food shopping from time to time. She was beginning to find her way around the area and often just went out for runs to bring a sense of routine from Australia here. Sophie had made a friend called Jason, at the café, and he would often tell her about places she should check out if she had some spear time. He would also go with her on her runs when the weather was fine. He was a nice man and flirted with her but her mind always returned to the dark stranger she lived with. especially in her bed at night.

Sherlock

Sherlock had noticed that she kept her distance since she found the rat experiment on the table. He cleared it away after she found it, not because it was finished but because she said she wouldn't come back in if it was there. He knew she ment to come back and clean but there was something in her choice of words that had him thinking about her in his apartment for reasons other than cleaning and tea. He was very aware that she thought about other reasons too. She avoided looking him in the eyes, her eyes dilated when she did and she always blushed when she seemed deep in thought. Playing her had become a new game to him. He loved watching her internal struggle when she was around him. He played the game well and had on a few occasions even thought of her in that way. The thoughts never stayed long though, with Moriarty back he was kept busy with the police department and their lack of getting things done. They needed him and god damn it he loved showing them up with ease. Whenever he got home though she seemed to stay out of his way unless she was giving him tea or dinner, much to his disappointment. The thoughts however would always return at night while he was in bed and a couple of times he let them run wild. One that came to him most often was of her on the edge of the kitchen table, begging him to fuck her. He pleasured himself to this image playing in his mind every time it came to him.

Sophie

One morning she didn't have to go to work at the café, her Aunt had friends to catch with up in the main part of the city and Sherlock and John had a case to investigate so Sophie was left at home alone. For the first part of the day she went about organizing her room, then she went into Sherlock's place to collect the tea cups from the coffee table and then washed the dishes in her Aunts sink downstairs. Once all that was done she wandered back up the stairs to loose herself in a book when she stilled on the landing looking into his apartment. She had never been one to snoop through others belongings, but she knew nothing about him and really wanted to. He wouldn't know she was there if she didn't touch anything right? curious to see where he slept at night she quietly walked into the lounge then the kitchen and opened the bedroom door very slowly as not to disturb anything that might lay behind it. Just like the other rooms it was cluttered with books and papers. His bed was a double that want made with some clothes on it as if he tried something on then decided against it. She wandered to the bedside table careful not to step on anything and give away that she had been here. On the side was a light, a very worn book and a half full glass of water. She touched the book thinking about how he would be laying in his bed, shirt off, reading until he was tired. Satisfied with her poking around she left the room and closed the door like it had been before. Positive she had not left a trace of the activity she went to her place sat on the oversized arm-chair she had near her window. She popped in her headphones and opened the book on the arm of the chair to the bookmark she left and started to reading, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Sherlock

Sherlock and John had been busy with the police all day and he was looking forward to a hot dinner when he arrived at home. He said his goodbyes to John at the door and let himself in. While climbing the stairs he yelled "Mrs Hudson? Sophie? is dinner ready? im starving" He walked into his living room taking off his coat and scarf, resting them on the back of the chair. Sherlock noticed the tea cups were gone and smiled He rolled up the cuffs on his shirt and undid the two top buttons of his shirt getting ready to change out of it as he moved through the kitchen into his room when he stopped dead. Something was different. The smell of the room, it was different, it smelt sweeter than the usual deodorant smell it had. It was her smell. It was never here cause she never came into his room. So why was it here now? He looked around. Nothing was out-of-place. He moved back to the door and examined the knob. Yes she had been here, it had the same coconut smell on it that her hand cream has. He was confused and a little turned on knowing she was in his room. An image of her moaning his name the his bed started to occupy his thoughts. He strolled out into his living room again planning on seeing her or Mrs Hudson there but it was empty. "Odd" He said to himself "Mrs Hudson!?" he paused "Sophie!?" Paused again. Nothing He smiled to himself, this meant that no one was home, he could go take a quick look into Sophie's room without her knowing and then they would be even... without her knowing it.

He climbed the stairs two at a time until he was on her landing and then there she was, in an armchair, reading a book, headphones in. The afternoon sun filtered in the window making her look like an angel at rest. He had the sudden urge to turn around and head back down, after all what excuse could he have for coming up here? but then he got caught when her eyes looked up from the book right at him. She ripped out her headphones and got up quickly causing the book to fall onto the floor. "Oh...hi...umm when did you get back?" she asked softly "A few minutes ago, where is Mrs Hudson?" He snapped, hating that he had been caught staring. "She went out to visit friends but didn't tell me when she was coming back, but im assuming it would be soon" She said almost apologetically He moved into her doorway as she collected the book from the floor, trying her best not to look at him. Sherlock huffed and moved towards her "Has anyone been here today?" he asked looking over the frames that sat on the window sill. "No why?" she asked placing the book on the mantel "Well i was just wondering because it seems that someone has been in my room today" Sherlock said gazing outside. "Umm...well that would have been me, i...err.. went looking for more dishes" Sophie blushed hard. Sherlock looked back to Sophie and smiled " Really?" he moved over to where she was standing "Did you find any?" He was so close to her now he could smell that same sweet Oder from his room. "No i just had a quick look i didn't see any" she stood firm

"Well since you saw my room I think its only fair I see yours" he placed his hand around her wrist and felt her pulse. Just as he thought it sped up, he brushed his way up her arm and stopped at her cheek.

Sophie

He was so close she could have sworn he could hear her heart beat. Then out of nowhere down came his lips on hers, punishing hers with such force she was sure he was going to make her bleed. He placed his right hand behind her head and his left around her waist, lightly rubbing her above her shirt.

When he broke away she was left panting and wanting more.

"Sophie," he whispered "Show me your room"


End file.
